Candles and Whip
by Syncope
Summary: Candles, handcuffs, etc, and another painful night of Natsuki.


My senses woke up before my eyes. Half top of my body was chilled from the coldness of the night. I wonder where my blanket went. I know it's still dark out. I wondered what time it was but didn't bother to open my eyes. I need my blanket back so I reached down to pull it up but somehow could not. I tried again with no avail so I tried harder, still with no success. This is starting to irritate me. My arm probably got tangled to my blanket itself. _Damn, blanket!_ Now I had no choice but to open my eyes and see what's going on.

As my still blurry eyes took up the surroundings I was annoyed to see that my blanket was covering my half bottom only. I looked up to where my wrists was entangled with above my head and was even more surprised when I found a silver metal handcuff was securely hugging both my own wrists. It was tied to the headboard of my own bed! I panicked and pulled harder. Maybe if I tug harder my hands will slip right off. _Ok, ok, it ain't happening. Damn, I think my wrists are starting to get blisters. Damn it! Someone has caught me off guard and... OMG... Searrs? First District? NAO!? again? nah... Shizuru would have freaked out and... OMG Shizuru..._

I looked around to find any hint of Shizuru near by. Or blood. Or any sign of struggle because she's no where near where she should be! _Damn, they got Shizuru too?_

"HEY! HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? SHOW YOUR SELF YOU COWARD!"

I called desperately with the toughest tone I could muster in this kind of situation.

... no answer... only the deafening sound of the night and the slight tapping of the tree branch on the window as when the wind blow a bit harder.

"HEY! I KNOW YOUR THERE! WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? WHERE'S SHIZURU!?"

In the darkest corner of the room, as my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, there sat a silhouette of a human. This person seemed to be holding something on its lap. _A box? a cat? a cat...?(what the?) a gun? a dagger?_

"Relax my ice princess... I mean you no harm... only pleasure."

"What? WHAT THE FUCK!? pl-pleasure?" _oh shit I'm not gonna get screwed again, am I? Not again?! _

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR!?" I'm getting really pissed now and recklessly rocking my whole body for the chance to get freed. _Damnit! Why are handcuffs so goddamn… useful?!_

"Ara... I live here! Had my Natsuki forgotten?"

"oh... right. Shizuru... It's just you. I thought it's some kind of a... WAIT! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!? WHY ARE MY HANDS TIED UP?" _I knew it's you! I just knew you had something to do with this! Unless she beat the crap out of those people that tied me up before I even realize what's happening. I do sleep like a log so..._

"fufufu..." That vicious super sneaky suspect now inching closer and closer to my bed.

"_SOMEONE_ has been very _very_ naughty last night, that's why."

"wha...? Shizuru, are you drunk?!" Now I'm getting really scared of what's gonna happen next, drunk or not. The fact that Shizuru is not acting like herself, that's something someone should really go for a cover, everyone should, I swear! "high perhaps?"

"hahaha... guess again my pretty prey!" she jumped on the bed landing on top of my lower body.

"Oh god..." _now she has done it. I'm pinned down, cold and... uh-oh!_

"I won't let you rest a blink anymore Natsu-chan fu fu" giggles. "tada!"

"Scissors? Oh so it wasn't a cat after all! Wait, what do you need that for?" _I'm really starting to feel that something terrible is going to happen soon. VERY soon._

"ara... this?" she begun to cut.

"Hey! heyyyy! no Shizuru!Bad Shizuru! _Bad!_"

"Don't move too much! you don't want me to cut something else do you now? fufu"

"Hey, AHMMHH…! It's cold! The scissors' cold! And that IS MY FAVORITE sleepwear you're CUTTING!! SHI...ZU...RU...!!! Untie me! UNTIE ME! NOW!"

"shzzz... you're gonna wake the neighbors up..."

"MEOWWW!"

"…and Neko-chan, Natsuki."

"Ne- what the...? cat?"

"MEOW"

"Shizuru, why do we have a cat in the room?"

NO, WE DON'T OWN A CAT

Not paying attention to what's bothering the pinned down ME, the tea-lady focused on her job at hand. "hehe... there they are! oh hello, Kuga twins!" she leaned down and gave 'them' an equally wet kiss. "I missed you little ones." _Has she gone nuts? Again?! I feel violated._

I, blushing like mad from embarrassment of the way Shizuru greeted the 'twins'. _A couple more hours of Shizuru-madness and I could bet that the 'twins' would have names._

"cold. cat. room." trying so hard to sound serious. The show Shizuru is putting is just too humorous though still uncomfortable. Well hell, I'm handcuffed to bed and couldn't move! Plus the cat! The damn cat!

She rubbed her chick several times on top of my chest while cupping the 'twins' with care. _I really feel violated._ "There. Warm enough?" she smiled mischievously as she looked up to see the chemical reaction on the face of the 'twins' owner. That's ME damn it! She looked back down and said "Oh look the twins are awake as well!"

"They're COLD, that's why!" _Or should I say 'the twins are cold?'_ I tried to explain… didn't work. Deeper shade of pink invaded my burning hot face.

"aww... how cute." she went back and give 'them' more warm kisses. And tongue from here and there. I swear this is worst than the first time this happened. I'm so glad I was knocked out that time. Didn't feel or hear a thing. How did I know? Yukino-san. Boy, that's one messed up past we all share.

Then suddenly my train of thoughts got cut off by…

"mhhm...chit-uru... the cat...cat...pwease... off me!"

"Why it's not bothering anyone. Let it be. 'sides I'm busy right now. fufufu" she's working her way lower now. She needed not to cut anything there... heh heh. Oh, there it goes again. I can feel it trace its way to her face… her very own, evil smile. I'd love to see it but…

"The cat is curiously watching your every move and is ON TOP OF MY FACE!" I finally had a chance to breathe when my nose and mouth had found its way to get some oxygen under the stupid cat's belly. _This cat is fat!_

"Kanin na Natsuki. I'll take him out now." _It's a male cat? I can't tell the difference. Too close!_ And so she threw the cat out the open window where it probably came from. Well actually, she took the cat, petted it, talked to it, and apologized before she let it out the window. She closed it and grinned evilly back to her securely tied and fully bare prey, called I. "You are not gotta fall asleep on me ever again after this Na-tsu-ki!" she jumped so gracefully and poised (if that's even humanly possible) on top of me again and continued to her black and very dark magic work against me.

"oh shiiiit..." My eyes and mouth wide open as my 'pleasurable' doomed sleepless night has begun. I wonder if screaming 'HELP!' will do me any good. I didn't even want to dare.

JUST AFTER ALL MOANING, ROCKING, AND CURSING HAD STOPPED

They were mostly from me. The cursings that is.

"Did you really have to tie me up?" I asked bravely.

"heh. that's your punishment for falling asleep on me."

"I don't even remember doing anything with you when I drifted off to sleep!"

"That's because as I went down for a minute to get the candles and the whip..."

"meowww" Shizuru got cut off from the sight of the cat on the tree branch very close to the window. He wanted to get back in again, it seemed.

"Candles and whip?! I don't think I'm into S&M Shizuru. Honestly, you better stop being friendly with Nao! You're starting to be like her. It's freaky!" _Even freakier than just you in your wild nights._ Honestly.

"I went down to the kitchen to get the candles and the whip-PED-cream, Natsuki. Candles and Whipped-cream. Candles to light; Whipped-cream to… you know fufu." Oh another evil smile.

"Ohhhh..." Now I can barely recall what Shizuru whispered to me after she has given me her passionate goodnight kiss (or so I thought that was it) Shizuru did indeed say something like that before I saw her eagerly walked out of our bedroom.

"Yessss..." Shizuru's nodding in between the twins. Yep, still on top of me. The twins had settled down as well. 'guess from the warmth Shizuru's own created earlier? Or perhaps they are just as worn-out as I am right now.

"Well, aren't you gonna untie me now?"

"nu-uh. Not yet."

"wha...? My hands are numb, Shizuru!"

"Now, where did I place that whipped-cream?"

"oh shiiiit!"

END

BONUS:

Natsuki: I got a lot of mail-in questions from readers, Shizuru. Here's the first one. 'Did Natsuki actually enjoy it?' What kind of question is that!?

Shizuru: Ara, do I hear someone belittling my capabilities?

Natsuki: (huge sweat dropped) …. _Damnit you, if you love your life don't ask stupid questions like that! At least not when Shizuru's around! She'd kill you!_

Shizuru: Huh? Did Natsuki say something?

Natsuki: NO, NOT AT ALL!

Shizuru: Well, did you enjoy it, Na-tsu-ki?

Natsuki: OF COURSE, SHIZURU! OF COURSE! 'kay next letter! 'Have you seen my cat Mikoto, recently? Love Mashiro.' Ahmm… The cat was…

Shizuru: () hai.

Natsuki: (--') 'kay next. 'I want my handcuffs back psycho-bitch! From Siztah-Nao'

Shizuru: …(smiles)…

Natsuki: …. (disgusted) …

Natsuki: Okay, next is…

Shizuru: My turn! Oh look what I've found in the box of letters!

Natsuki: Wh-WHIPPED-CREAM!?

Shizuru: fufufu…

Natsuki: Oh shiiiiiit...

First fanfic++++

**Syncope**


End file.
